Technicolour Fullmetal
by Piperman-26
Summary: Written for a project of mine called Technicolour Fullmetal. Based on the song Technicolour Phase by Owl City. Various pairings, EdWin, EdHei, Royai, etc. Shouldn't stray above K
1. Red In The Rose (EdWin)

_**I am the red in the rose,**_

_**The flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor.**_

It was just one of those days. One of those almost unbearably hot summer days that turned your whole body into a lazy mass of practically melting flesh and bone. it had to be Winry Rockbell's least favourite part of the entire summer. She forgot about the days down by the river, the comfort of the soft mountain breeze—everything that made summer enjoyable. All she could think about right now was the heat trapped inside her baking flesh.

She'd normally be busying herself down in the nice, cold basement, but a certain short, blonde individual currently occupied her favourite summer hideout. All because he was too hot to be on the upper floors of the house. Winry chuckled dryly and reached up to wipe the sweat off her brow. She could honestly say that the automail made him cooler, but he insisted that the metal limbs trapped the heat and was gonna bake him to metallic crisp.

'What a pain in the butt…' Winry thought to herself as she sat up, her pale blonde tresses sticking to her forehead and any other exposed skin. It was almost suffocating. She sighed through her nose, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to pull her hair out of her face. Her orange bandanna was in a pile of clothing on the other side of the room and she didn't want to get up. She groaned loudly and plopped herself down on another part of the floor. It was nice and cool…for now at least. She grumbled when the rug underneath of her body soon heated up to match her body temperature. She really, really wanted her basement right now. Damn it, it was her basement! Not her ungrateful, childhood friend's basement! Her basement. It belonged to her.

She groaned again and slammed her fist against the floor with a dull THUD! She groaned again and shook her head. She knew she could never stay mad at him for long… Sure, she always pretended to be mad at him whenever he came back without calling or so much as letter back, but her anger would quickly diminish when she saw the state of the two boys. No matter how many times he tried to hide the bruises along his arms or the cuts on his legs, she still saw the marks of their hard lives and her heart would throb. But, no matter how many times she asked how it all happened, he'd always give her the same, roundabout answer as always:

"We're alright and we're alive."

Winry sighed heavily, tracing patterns on the red rug on her floor. It had been here since she was a little girl and her grandmother had told her that it used to be hers. But, when her one and only grandchild, Winry, was born, they moved it into her room. It had been here for as long as she could remember.

She starred as her finger traced along the swirls to the roses which were the tiniest shade lighter than their backdrop. She sighed softly, her eyes dropping halfway. If she squinted, the carpet was almost the same shade of red as his coat. That same obnoxious, bright red he seemed to love so very much. It seemed like she always saw the back of that bright red coat rather than the front of it.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. That was because they were always walking away from her. Off to go on some sort of mission or a quest for the stone that matched his bright red coat. Her heart always ached when she saw them off. She wanted to see the front of his coat rather than the back…

She wanted to see him coming home…Back to normal…back to her and back to the place where they belonged.

She squinted her eyes shut and her hands clenched into tight fists. Damn it, she hated it when they wouldn't stay. When he wouldn't stay…She always, always tried her best to make them feel happy and welcomed, but then why did he never smile at her? Why did he always give her that same scowl or that forced smile? Sure, the smile was on his face, but it was never in his eyes.

She wanted that bright and shinning smile that looked so incredibly amazing on his lips...and in his eyes. She wanted him to look at her and give her a smile that would only ever belong to her…

She wanted him to smile at her…like…he loved her as much as she loved him.


	2. Grey In The Ghost (Ed and Al)

_**And I am the grey in the ghost **_

_**That hides with your clothes behind your closet door.**_

"Get off, Al!" Edward roughly shoved his younger sibling away only to have him grab onto him just as tightly. Why did Edward always have to be such a sucker for when he heard his younger brother was crying?

"But Brother! There's something in my closet!" Alphonse whined, looking up at his older sibling with watery golden eyes. Edward sighed angrily, a frown quite clear on his face despite the darkness of the room.

"There is nothing in your closet Al! It's just your stupid imagination!" And, with that, Edward roughly shoved Alphonse away and climbed out of the younger boy's bed. Besides the dark and thunder storms, Edward's younger brother also had the knack to be scared of anything that went bump in the night. Typical five year old fears in the eyes of anybody…but Edward. He just thought it was plain annoying. It was bad enough that they had to share a room, but it got even worse when he was woken up by his younger brother's whimpering on occasion. He'd intended on just sleeping through his brother's crying, but when it didn't stop and Edward couldn't go back to sleep, he had to do something about it.

"I swear I'm not joking Ed! There really is something in my closet!" Alphonse cried, grabbing onto his pillow as a weak replacement for his brother.

"I don't care, Al. Go back to sleep." Edward made sure to enunciate each word and look his younger sibling in the eye as he said it. He then turned and huffed angrily as he yanked back the sheets and crawled back into his own bed.

"Brother—!"

"Go back to sleep, Alphonse. If you wake me up again, you'll have something to be even more afraid of." Edward threatened his younger sibling with a tone that left no room for an argument. Edward rolled over in his cold bed, his back facing his younger brother.

Alphonse's eyes went wide and the tears spilled from the gold depths. He looked back down at his sheets, sniffing weakly. The younger boy gripped his pillow tightly and whined softly, weakly looking up at his brother. He couldn't just abandon him like this… Alphonse wasn't joking this time around! There was honestly something in his closet and he was terrified. Completely and utterly terrified.

Edward was always, always there for him when he got scared. Like, when the neighborhood bullies would pick on him, or when their mother would have to clean the newest scrape on his already scarred knees. Edward was always there. So, why did things suddenly have to change when they were alone and at home? Alphonse didn't understand.

Alphonse whined softly, more tears spilling down his cheeks. Was Edward embarrassed whenever he would cry? He did always make a certain face whenever the kids were picking on him and he started crying…

Did Edward…not love him anymore?

The thought of that sent Alphonse's face straight into his pillow—the tears turning him into a whimpering and sobbing mess. Edward couldn't hate him! That…that was impossible! That would mean that whenever he was scared…Edward wouldn't be around…

Alphonse heard a rustle of sheets from across the room followed by a soft sigh. There was a soft pitter patter of small feet across the wooden floor and Alphonse knew he was in it big time…

"Al…? Come on…Don't cry…" Alphonse sniffled, shaking his head at the familiar voice's request. Any minute now Edward wad gonna blow up and yell at him… "What do you want me to do? I'm tired and I wanna sleep…So, I got a little mad." Alphonse whined softly, just barely pulling away from the pillow to look up at Edward. "…I'm sorry I got mad at you, okay? Just, don't cry about it, okay?" Edward glanced at his younger brother, still seeing the tears sparkling in his large, bronze eyes. He sighed heavily, frowning a little. Alphonse whined again, obliviously not liking the face he was making…

"Do you hate me?" Alphonse asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. But, Edward caught every single word and the tone that betrayed Alphonse's emotions.

"Of course not, Al." Edward answered with a huff. "Where did you get a stupid idea like that from?" Edward folded his arms across his chest and looked to Alphonse for an explanation. Alphonse looked down at his lumpy pillow and squeezed it tighter.

"I…I just notice that when you…when I cry, you frown at me…a-and I thought it meant that you were mad at me and thought I was a stupid, little crybaby…" Alphonse's eyes filled with tears again and he hiccupped. Edward eyes softened and his lips turned up in small smile.

"You're not stupid, Al. Or a crybaby." Edward said quietly. Alphonse blinked away the tears, looking up at his older brother. He didn't expect that…He expected Edward to yell at him that it was the truth. That Alphonse was a big, stupid crybaby and he wished that he would never see him again in his entire life. It was a bit of an overreaction, but, half the time, Alphonse didn't know what to expect from Edward. "You're my little brother and I gotta protect you. It's my job to make sure that you're safe and, if you do get hurt, it's my job to make sure to be there with you." Edward explained to Alphonse, not really looking the younger boy in the eye. "So…don't you ever think that I hate or that I don't love you! Or I'll…I'll tell mom that you think I hate you!" Edward threatened weakly, trying to put on tough face to make the threat seem more…threatening. The threat just made Alphonse grin, cheering up a little. He was gonna hold Edward to those words…whether he liked it or not.

"Brother..?" Alphonse asked quietly, looking up at Edward with large, bronze eyes. "I still think there's something in my closet."


	3. Green In The Grass (EdWin)

_**I am the green in the grass that bends back**_

_**From underneath your feet. **_

It was a clear day; the sky was wide open and the sunlight and blue poured down like a waterfall of warmth and brightness. Soft breezes trickled down from the mountains to tickle lose hair and the edges of a loose shirt. It, honestly, was just like any other day in Resembool. But, one single sight on that day would forever stick out in my memories…

It'd been almost a year since they'd shown up on our doorstep, a suit of armor begging for us to help his soaking and bloody older sibling. He'd wanted automail as quickly as we could change his bandages the next morning and I knew in my young mind that there would be nothing that would stop him from his goal. I always knew that there was fire in his eyes, but I'd never seen it burn like that before.

Without much of a second thought, I vowed to make those metal limbs for him. It took tons of sleepless weeks and frustrated tears to get it all done, but I never once felt like giving up on him. He'd vowed to work to get his younger brother back to his real body, so I vowed to help in the only way I knew how. I never knew it at the time, but it might've been just more than friendship that led me to craft those precious metallic replacements for lost limbs.

It took many more sleepless and feverish nights, some of them full of tears and voice cracking screams before he could even twitch a finger or lift the metal arm. But, never once did he waver or stray. Never once did he scream out for us to stop working. Never once did he lie down and say that he was going to try and stop walking. Never. He always got back and tried again, the fire burning intensely in his golden eyes.

If he was never going to waver, then I was never waver from my goal either. No matter how many times it killed me to see him crying out in pain or fall over, I never gave up on helping. His sleepless nights turned to my sleepless nights as I tried to get his fever to break. His pain became my pain whenever he fell and he snapped at me as I tried to help him up. I knew he wanted me to help him and speak to him harshly, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy being treated like that.

Weeks turned into months in the blink of eye and a twitch of a metal before too long. Fall and winter passed and soon the grass was green and his golden hair was long.

One spring morning, the mountain breeze fluttered through the open windows and the soft light of predawn filtered through into the house, turning everything pale and beautiful. I always woke up to that pale light streaming through my window. It was a comforting sight that I don't think I'd ever grow tired of. I climbed out of the tangle of sheets and wandered out of my open bedroom door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I struggled not to fall down the creaky wooden stairs. Somehow, I always managed to get down and up them safely no matter how tired or groggy I was. But, once I got into the living room, two very distinct things got my attention.

One, it had been tipped over, but I could clearly see the outline of a wheelchair in the door's shadow. Two, the front door was wide open, the breeze making it squeak on its hinges. Wait…tipped over wheelchair…open front door. My heart rate spiked as I put two and two together.

Panicking, I rushed to the wide open front door. I looked around rapidly, but, right in that moment, the sun crested over the hills, filling the entire valley with blinding, golden light. I winced and lifted my hand to block the light that soaked everything with warmth. I rapidly looked around the yard again, desperately searching for the pair of boys. If they weren't careful, Ed could easily cause permanent damage to himself…

Suddenly, I spotted the two of them. All the air rushed out of my lungs and the world stopped.

His back was to her, but the sun still managed to light up his whole figure, turning him bright and even more golden. His hair that had grown long and silky hung down his back, loose from any band or clip. But, the thing that captivated my attention the most was that he was standing—and standing straight up and down as well. There was no slump or slouch in his posture—only the power of a straight spine and thrown back shoulders. He was standing…supported by the metal were flesh used to be. Even the metal sparkled in the sun, the hill and valleys of the metal picking up every single photon of light and reflecting it, making him shine even more brilliantly.

But, he was standing…on two feet instead of lazy attempts to stand on his one good leg. He had two good feet again…that meant that he could walk again...and run and crouch and crawl and..! My heart filled with happiness as my eyes filled with thick, salty tears. He wasn't whole again, but now he could walk and search for a way to get his brother's body back… To find a way to be whole again. To redeem themselves. To wash away their stain of sin.

To one day…come back home, restored, happy and healthy…and to live out the rest of the days at home where they were safe and loved.


	4. Blue In Your Back Alley View (Royai)

_**And I am the blue in your back alley view **_

_**Were the horizon and the rooftops meet.**_

It was late afternoon—the sun was barely grazing the horizon—by the time the military woman Riza Hawkeye unlocked her front door and stumbled into her small apartment. She sighed softly and set her knapsack on the floor beside the three pronged coat rack.

"Hello there, Black Hayate." Riza greeted the small black and white dog that had quietly padded into the room. The young dog barked in response and Riza chuckled softly, reaching out to stroke the pup. Black Hayate whined happily and his black eyes closed as she found a particularly sensitive spot under the dogs chin. Riza chuckled softly and pulled away from the dog. "Don't give me that look." She weakly threatened the pup when he gave her a look that insisted that he hadn't been petted enough.

Riza slid her black jacket off her shoulders and hung it up on the precariously leaning coat rack. As she walked through her home, she left her boots and her blue military jacket on one of the dining room chairs, and the hair clip that was used to hold her long locks in their severe style was placed on a side table next to the bathroom. Although, her silver studs remained in her ears.

Riza had never really been one for fancy or expensive jewelry. Sure, she did have a nice necklace or two, but those accessories were reserved for when the situation required them. But, her simple silver studs remained, no matter the event or the situation. She had a sort of special…attachment to the silver garnishments. The irony and double meaning of silver garnishments didn't escape from her sharp mind.

Guns had a certain silvery, tough look to them…but, one might consider them to be garnishments on her tough exterior. They added more to the "Scary Lieutenant Hawkeye" rumors.

But, she did know of one person who knew about, at the least the meaning behind, her softer, less damaging silver additives. After all, he'd been the one to give them to her. Riza smiled softly at the sweetness and innocence of the simple, caring act of the black haired man.

Not long after her frightening father's death, the black haired man she'd come to call a friend decided to disappear as well. She took it in stride, knowing that he had no more reason to be around. But, she knew he needed on last thing before he ran off to join the decorated men in Central. He needed her father's secret. The secret that was emblazoned on her back.

She wanted to tell him about it, tell him that she would share her father's secret, but he asked before she could tell.

"…Can I keep your father's secret as well?" He'd asked her, the words thick and heavy on his tongue. Riza knew that she'd never forget those words or the way that he looked her with those deep, thick blue eyes that were so easily mistaken for black. He wasn't cold enough to have eyes of blackness…

She remembered that she'd nodded slowly, unable to get the words out of her mouth. She wouldn't know what to say him anyway… It felt like words wouldn't work to convey her feelings or it'd just be fluff to cover the silence—like a harsh sound used to cover up the void of silence. People always describe the lack of sound silence…but, it was often just the lack of sound. Nothing was ever really silent. Thoughts, the inhale and exhale of breath, the way wooden floors would creak underfoot—all of that was sound.

It felt like she stood there for a so long, feeling his gaze run up and down her back, seeing the runes and symbols rather than the flesh that they were imprinted upon. The lack of sound in the air was almost deafening. She shivered softly, her eyes closing out of relief when she finally felt his eyes fall from her body. She swallowed thickly, feeling like the lack of sound had loosened its grip on her throat, letting her breathe again.

"Thank you…" He said quietly, the words coming out thick and heavy again. She silently nodded and redressed herself, still keeping her eyes down on the ground. She swallowed thickly again, looking up at the wall in front of her. She didn't see his shadow…

"Roy…" She started as she turned to face him. But, he wasn't there. Instead of her uniform clad friend, there was nothing but the sunlight starring back at her.

He left…? That quickly? Her heart sank a little in her chest. She felt…a little disappointed. She at least expected some sort of goodbye or just something to make it seem like they'd arrived at a conclusion in their relationship…in their lives. But, the lack of goodbye almost seemed in character for him. After all, she was the one who considered them friends, not him.

Her hard brown eyes darted around the room, and a sharp shadow across a nearby table caught her eye. She wandered over to the table, finding a small box and an even small note underneath of it. She shakily reached out and grabbed the box and the note.

Slowly, she unfurled the piece of parchment, the sound of paper sliding across paper cutting through the lack of sound like a knife.

_Riza,_

_ I noticed the other day that you got your ears pierced. _

_ I thought that this gift would be appropriate. _

_ I know you never like anything too fancy. _

_ Thank you. Again. _

_ See you around,_

_ Roy_

She slowly shook her head and let the overly simple note fall to the wooden table top. He was never good with written words…Or talking with words for that matter. He always talked with his hands and his piercing eyes. Verbal words were reserved those who were "closest" to him. She turned her attention to the lavender box in her hand and she briefly thought about just not opening it. Maybe she wouldn't accept his gift. Maybe she would dump it among the many piles of her father's and mother's things; never to be seen again by anybody in the Hawkeye linage or anybody else for that matter. Maybe she would set the house on fire and watch the flames eat the wooden house, the only one with the knowledge of the lavender box.

But, nonetheless, her fingers had already worked the box open by the time her mind caught up. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the sight of the simple, silver studs starring back at her. She had a few nice things when she was a little girl, but nothing she'd ever received compared to the muted metal reflecting the light into her starring eyes… She felt a small smile creep onto her lips and she chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Roy." She said quietly to herself, knowing full well that he couldn't hear her. He'd left without letting her hear his goodbye, so it felt fitting that she left him with a thank you that he'd never hear.

Riza sighed softly, looking out her at the sunset that was slowly dying, turning the haze on the ground a soft blue. She looked down at the black and white dog lying in between in her legs and she reached out to stroke the soft fur. She smiled softly, hearing the pup whine happily. She chuckled softly as he rolled over on his back and begged for his belly to be massaged.

'Maybe…those earrings were more than a thank you gift…' Riza thought to herself, smiling at the thought and the notion of the thought.

Maybe…


	5. Black In The Book (EdHei)

_**I am the black in the book,**_

_**The colors on the pages that you memorize.**_

It never ceased to amaze me how long he could spend with his nose stuck in a book. During those hours of long studying, it seemed that neither external nor internal stimuli could disturb his rapid train of thoughts. But, sooner or later, this certain expression would bloom across his features. His lips would twist into an unpleasant scowl, his eyebrows would scrunch together to form a deep line in his forehead, and, depending on what was bugging him, he would start to shift uncomfortably in his seat. (The shifting typically meant he had to piss really badly.) Not long after, he'd slam his book down and get up, either rushing to the bathroom or the kitchen to find something to fill his gigantic stomach with.

Then, either the toilet would flush or the fridge would slam shut and he'd find his way back to his seat and pick up his book again. Once or twice, just for the pure fun of it, I hid the book he had been reading, or more so memorizing. He went through the normal routines of his "memorizing" schedule, but, according to the expression on his face, something went horribly wrong when he reached for his book. He just sat there for a moment, starring at the place where his book used to be. Slowly, he sighed and looked up at me with fierce golden eyes.

"What did you do with my book?" He asked me, probably knowing that I'd lie to him about its whereabouts.

"I have no idea where your book is, Edward." I answered him, doing a poor job of hiding the smirk on my face. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, obliviously not in the mood to play this sort of game.

"You know damn well where my book is, now give it back." He threatened, holding out his hand to either have the book handed to him, or to snatch it back. I just shrugged my shoulders, giving him an innocent look.

"I honestly don't know where your book ran off to, Edward. Better get looking if you want it back." The smirk on my lips grew wider and his eyebrow started to twitch.

"Fine. Keep the damn book. I don't care." He fired back and laid back down on the couch, his arms crossing awkwardly over his chest. I chuckled softly and shook his head. I wondered how long he could keep this up…

It didn't take that long to figure out many things that made up Edward Elric. He was a picky, I-don't-give-a-shit bastard who was self-absorbed and a total creature of habit. A disturbance in his daily routine such as being woken up early or dinner not being served at the correct time led to yelling now and a night of childish fuming with no sex.

So then why did he entrance me so much?

Maybe, besides all of that mostly negative stuff about him, he was pretty damn smart and...pretty damn attractive. He was kinda like a strange sort of attractive. Like, some sort of animal at the zoo that you knew nothing about. A strange, sunset golden haired creature with even stranger ocher eyes. You'd wonder, just like I did, where this strange creature was from, but it would just stare at you say that it was from a place that you didn't think existed. Naturally, you'd think that this creature is faking it and you'd laugh it off whenever it told you about where it came from. Then, you'd start to grow tired of the endless stories about people who didn't exist and outlandish claims to some sort of fame.

One day, you'd be sitting with this strange creature and it'd decide to tell you another story. (By now, it was just telling you these stories to convince you.) You'd listen with mild interest until your finger would start to tap and your eyebrow would start to twitch with annoyance.

"Do you honestly and completely expect me to believe this crap you're spitting out?" I spit out, interrupting the "good" part of the story. "I've never heard of this stupid place and these people you keep talking about, and I certainly don't believe this crap about your stupid little magic circle crap. It's made up! Fiction! Stupid magic you call alchemy doesn't exist in this world! It's a stupid childish fantasy story that a parent would their child before going to bed! I bet you don't even have this little brother you always talk about!" I went on and on, not even bothering to pay attention to the way the his expression had morphed into something completely different

"I don't care if you believe or not." He cut in, interrupting you this time. I look up and, for a moment, the look in his eyes made my heart stop. "But, it's my life— it's still is my life. And, if you can't believe it, then fine." I couldn't even speak. I just watch as he got up from the leather sofa and walked away, his long, thick and unmanageable hair following behind him like a tail.

"Alfons!" I blinked, coming out of the depths of memory and back onto the shore of reality. I looked up, seeing his face a mere two inches away from mine. I freeze, feeling the blood rush to my face. "You aren't very good at hiding. " He said, holding up the leather bound book with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" I reach up to grab the book, but he quickly pulled it away from my grasp. "You cheated!" I huffed, puffing out my cheeks in a way that almost never ceased to make him let out a soft, barking chuckle.

"It's not my fault you got all wrapped up in your world!" He tapped my forehead with the old spine of the book before walking away. The old leather couch gave a violent groan as he plopped down on it, opening the book to the page he'd been "memorizing".

I sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders and head sink together. It's subtle, but I recognize it. The books he "memorizes" are like his cave of memories...A reminder of something he did in the past with his "brother". His fake smiles and soft chuckles are like his wall of numbness to keep everyone out…including me. I sighed again, my eyelids falling to block the sight of the golden and ocher creature in front of me.


End file.
